The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically to data governance tools and frameworks.
Data governance is a control that ensures that the data entry by an operations team member or by an automated process meets precise standards, for example, business requirements, a technical constraints, security-related constraints, data definitions, and data integrity constraints in a data model. Data governance is a critical problem for any company dealing with data. Regulation laws require those companies to implement governance rules to ensure that aspects like data privacy and data quality are enforced. Data governance policies are implemented in a broad variety of data governance tools of different vendors using different, vendor-specific data formats and program interfaces.
Typically, a technically-trained user is required in order to configure and maintain the data governance tools since a business user is not familiar with technical interfaces, technical languages and various technical configuration options that have to be used or manipulated in order to correctly configure and execute a data governance tool for fulfilling a particular data governance task. The specification of the technical instructions for the data governance tools is a complicated, time-consuming task that needs to be performed by a technician skilled person in a plurality of different technical languages. However, the technical expert is usually not an expert regarding the requirements of a business user. Extensive communication and information exchange between a business user and a technical user is necessary in order to implement business requirements in a data governance framework correctly. As business requirements change frequently, there is a need in the art for accelerating the implementation of new or amended data governance policies in a data governance framework.